Electronic navigation systems are designed to serve various types of users. Different users may have different needs, priorities, and preferences. It may be cumbersome for a user of an electronic navigation system having to reset and enter personalized settings each time after another user used the system.
Further, electronic navigation systems may be used for various types of vehicles or various types of activities. Different types of vehicles or activities may utilize different features and/or functions on the electronic navigation system. When demonstrating functions or features of an electronic navigation system for a certain type of vehicle or for a certain type of activity, viewers or users may be distracted by functions or features that are not relevant to the demonstrated vehicle or activity. For example, kayakers may not use the radar functions on the electronic navigation system or yachtsmen rarely use the side-looking sonar functions on the electronic navigation system.
Thus, there is a need for electronic navigations systems that provide relevant functions or features based on the user, the type of vehicle, or the type of activity.